Truth
by betrayed miko
Summary: Sesshoumaru discovery's his brother's companion in a spring only to discovery his brother's dramtic demise at her hands.I do not own Inuyasha


Kagome sits in a spring humming softly her clothes drying on a nearby rock. She had been traveling in the rain and had finally found somewhere warm to dry off at He just walks into the area and sniffs the smell of a human in the area, as he just walks up not to far from you and simply asking where is inu-yasha her eyes go wide shivers running down her back as she stayed quiet he just growls and repeates himself where is inu-yasha she looked down "I have no idea!" he suddenly, just starts walking away, as a little human girl named rin, just follows him and smileing, as the little girl looking at you and says hello looks up quickly to her not sure what to say sesshoumaru just turns around and says don't talk to that bitch stands up quckly "you'll never find him!" rin just blinks quite confused sesshy why are you mad at her, she helped me before? sesshy just is silent and turns away looks down sadly sitting back down in the water "...he's baried under the sacred..." rin just looks at you and hugs onto you and crying feeling bad for you "...please don't your lord will get mad if you hang off a human." sesshoumaru just walks up and says let's go rin she just shakes her head denying him, as he doesn't tell her anything else and just sits up againest a tree Looks over to him soon pulling the girl back "do you need a bath rin?" rin just nods smileing, as just hear sesshy say if you harm rin at all, I will kill you "your the one I'd would worry about harming her." he is just silent and asks kagome why can't you and sesshy-sama get along?" "...reasons to hard to explain lets get you cleaned up." rin just says please I lost my other friend jaken and I would like to have you close to sesshy, for another companion looks down to the water "..lets get you undresed so I can clean you up." rin just smiles and sesshy is faceing away from them and can just hear him say It seems like she has starting to like you, if you wish adventure with us rin just smiles and says thank you sesshy-sama starts to wash the little girl haveing her sit in the water as she washed her hair rin asks, while you wash her would you please come with me and sesshy, Ms.kagome nods lightly tilting the girl back to wash the shampoo out of her hair "...just call me Kagome..." rin just nods and whispers sesshy may seem a bit, rude but he is really nice, he took care of me, since we first met a whole year ago nods lightly looking to the sky as she washed the soap out not sure why he had taken her in

rin just smiles he even helped wash me, everytime I got dirty, sesshy-sama is like my father or older brother nods lightly "that is good." tilts her back up to a sitting position suddenly, just hear sesshy move quickly and jumps back them quickly and sliceing a big thing of poisonous web that was shooting at the two kagome protect rin" nods quickly picking the girl up with a blanket so she wouldn't catch cold she took off into the snow heading into the forest to hide After a bit, sesshy just catchs up with them and having quite a bit of spider blood on him They are dead, looks like they were gathering up and just getting ready to eat both of you Sits under a tree holding Rin close her body haveing no warmth at all in the snow since she wasn't able to dress the little girl was covered head to foot in a thick blanket so she wouldn't catch cold he just grabs onto your hand There is a empty cave near by, we need to go there for yall two's warmth rin is just asleep in kagome's arms stands pulling her hand from his as she picked up the little girl careing her. she followed behind him only going about a quarter of a mile before fallin into the snow he turns around and just picks both of them into his arms and just runs quickly to cave, as he get's there and puts them down. He runs out real quick and comes back with wood, as he just starts a fire for them

she opened her eyes weakly her body was ice cold she looked over to rin and covered her s best she could he just takes off his robe and hugs onto kagome and rin, shareing his body heat, with them so they will not freeze She looked up to him weakly and confused never raelly seeing him act this way espically toward a human the fire starts up alot and really warms up the cave, as he still just hugs onto the both of them and passes out, with able to see some spider stingers in his back, he was worrying so much about them and did not even worry about himself she crawled out of his arms weakly takeing the blanket makeing sure she was covered by his shirt she wraped the blanket around her body soon running off into the snowhe just lays there uncounsious for the first time and with the stingers in his back, being not that serious, just he over did himself she finally reached the spring she grabed her clothes and the little girl's clothes shoveing them into her bag as she took off into the forest again soon loseing her way from the snow covering her tracks the sun already down rin wakes up not to long after and sees the stingers in sesshy's back, as she crawls over and yanks them out, as sesshy wakes up and notices kagome isn't here and puts on his robe and picks up rin and holds her close to him inside her robe, as he runs out and trying to sniff you out, but having a hard time with the snow lays in the snow that had started to cover her body her bag beside her feet the clothes and other artickles scattered in the snow he finds her and picks up her bag and everything and picks up her, as he carries all of it back to the cave and putting you near the fire, so you can warm up, with rin just sitting next to you kinda worried and rin says please kagome, be okshe opened her eyes halfway an hour later looking around soon up to him "...there's medicene... for your cuts... in my bag..." that was the main reason she had left he reachs into the bag and takes out the medcine and applies it, as he just looks away and you suddenly hear in a small voice 1 word you would probably think you miss heard come from his mouth thanks nods weakly looking over to the fire soon patting the little girl's head "...your kimono is in my bag rin..." rin hugs onto kagome, as just hear sesshy say rest kagome pats the little girls back "...there's food in my bag to..." rin smiles and reachs into the bag and pulls out some food, as sehssy just goes over and hugs onto kagome again I can't have you dieing, You need to stay warm rests her head on his shoulder closeing her eyes as she noded weakly suddenly feel his tongue lick your neck gently, like how a dog acts affectionate towards something she blushed lightly as she opened her eyes one last time bfore passing out again he just wraps his robe around her and let's her sleep she woke in the morning her arms at her side as she opened her eyes he just is sitting there awake watching her and rin she just looked at him not sure if she should say thank you to him or not she sat up weakly looking to the fire then to the little girl he just looks into her eyes, with his expression looking alot colder, then it normally was, as can actually see a small smile on his face "...rin did you get enough food last night I ca make you some breakfast..." rin just wakes up and nods, as she smiles she pulled her bag over pulling out a small pan, bottle of water, and noodles she put all of the things together placeing it over the fire for it to cook

rin just looks up to sesshoumaru why are you smileing like that sesshy-sama? sesshoumaru doesn't respond kagome keeps her eyes to the food stiring it a lot rin it is nothing, it must be some human emotion that I don't understand she poured the noodles into three bowls handing Rin her then grabed the other bowl placeing it near him she couldn't even stand her feet blistered and bleeding lightly from running in the snow he just looks to kagome Is it normal, for one to feel this warm feeling, that makes one heart beat, when they even see the person or even think about them "..I;m not sure how it works for demons that warm feeling could be to want to kill the thing or something..." how does it work with humans? "..usually means they like the person." a sudden blush goes across sesshy's face and he says that can't be right starts eating rin just says sesshy-sama is blushing looks down to her bowl he just starts eatting his food quickly "...rin when your done you can play with the toys in my bag...theres only two.." sesshy just looks down and eatting his food still finishes only a lttle bit of her noodles given the rest to rin he just finishs his food and lays back, still silent and blushing a bit goes through her bag pulling her clothes on rin just eats, kagome's noodles she gave her, as sesshy, just says kagome, I don't know what to do with these emotions looks down a bit to the fire "...I'm not sure I guess you can act on them." if I did act on them, I would of pounced you already eyes go wide still looking away rin just asks innocently to kagome does this mean kagome is going be my new mommy? ...you have to ask Lord Sesshoumaru..." tries to stand soon falling to the ground screaming in pain sesshoumaru puts down the bowl and jumps over to you just lay down kagome, we can stay here for a couple of days, if needed looks up o him tears rolling down her face "...its just my feet ..." he puts everything back into your bag and smirks The snow storm stopped it looks like, so I could just carry you on my back kagome shakes her head sliping soaks over her feet wraping them with a cloth as she slid her shoes on he growls a little bit and just picks her up into his arms, as he always carries her stays silent grabing her bagrin just follows, as he starts walking from the cave

looks around the forest he just walks with rin hopping heind him kagome, what would you do, if I really did love you in the way, of a mate? "...explain what happens in your terms of what mates are..." he looks down rin will basically have a brother or sister, with that type of mate rests her head on his chest

wildsesshoumaru: rin just hugs onto his legs and smiles, as she says gently I love you mommy and daddy tears rolled down her face sadly burying her face into Sesshoumaru's shirt he just licking her neck gently and makes a gente murr "...please stop..." she spoke only loud enough for him to here stops and asks what is wrong? "...when rins not around..." still talks loud enough for him to hear nods and smiles, as he asks both of you so where would you 2 like to adventure to? "...can we go to the sacred tree..." looks up to him nods and just carried her to it, with rin following wiggles free of his arms limping weakly to the bottom of the tree kneel down onfront of it placeing her hand on the freash soil he walks over and just says brother, I will take care of your friend for you and make sure, she lives a happy life "...you can't smell it...?" doesn't look up to him still focoused on his grave just looks down and fels kinda bad that she will be all alone now "...since you basicly claimed me as your mate now... you won't hurt the child on the way... would you...?" blinks and looks to you I never known you two did that sort of, thing I will help you raise that child also "...thank you..." stands weakly blood in the snow from her feet "...he didn't really know about the child either..." looks around seeing rin plying in the trees far enough so she chouldn't hear "...they day the child was concieved was the day I killed him..." his eyes go wide and looks over to you why did you kill him? "...he lost control... he turned full demon... he killed the other three in our group... I just remember seeing his golden ember eyes fade as a pulled the arrow out of his chest... it forced love so in words he raped me... and died at my hands..." he sits down next to you and just hugs onto you and gently says I won't hurt the baby and I am not mad at you killing him, I fully understand tears roll down her face as he buried her face into his shirt he could feel the scars on her back the claw marks that traced down to her hips he rubs your cheek It is all my fault, I should of completed what I tried before and killed him earler, then you would, still have your other companions shakes her head "...then I would have killed you.." I would of perferred that, then of this happening, what he did to you "...he impregnated me.." moves her hair out of the way tilting her head to show bite marks leading to the jugular "...if he would have bite down I wouldn't be here... I used an arrow to stop him... if I didn't kill him... he would have been cought and totured by the other humans... till he died..." tears roll down her face "...he told me he was sorry... he rested his head on my chest and I held him till the humans from kieda's village..." he just hugged onto her deeply and looks into your eyes I know having a past like that is quite hard to forget, but I will try my best, to help you get over something like that She noded gently her head resting on his chest her eyes starting to close "...I'm sorry... he killed one of your capanions as well..." tears rolling down her face lightly "...in a way I wanted you to kill me at the hotspring..." looks into your eyes If I killed you at the hotspring, then rin would not ofhad a mother and I would not of had a lover "...she was the one who stoped me from egging you on to kill me..."

looks into your eyes kagome, you were the one, that made my heart feel these emotions and make me actually feel love, so I am happy you are still living nods lightly then looks away sadly "...Sesshoumaru... I am sorry... I can not show you love back... not yet... not after what Inuyasha did to me..." he rubs his hand, through your hair It is ok kagome, takes as long as you need, we are not in a hurry nods softly placeing her hand on his hand softly "...thank you.." hugs onto you it feels kinda strange, suddenly being this close to you, like this "...well I am a human." not to me, you aren't humans are the type of people, that bother me, just because they possibly see a threat to me, because I am a youkai and make me pretty much kill them, while I did not choose to in the first place "...when I saw you attack the man I once loved I thought tht way of you..." well the thing is, wasn't truely inu's fault, just that he was born with a half-demon curse, that he could not control the demon blood, that is why I always tried to kill him nods sadly "...but he was made out of the love a human and a yokai shared..." it was mainly his past, that was so dark, that made him like that "..the abuse by my kind..." I quite feel sorry for my half brother "...as did I... I thought... I could get close enough to where he would hold my hand or touch my face... just to be kind to ask me how I felt..." Just is it right for after this, for you to fall in love with me, after all of this?

"...no more then to be carrying a child from a differnt era..." I can see your point "...the only reason i am still in this time is because of the child.." so you are leaveing, after you give birth? shakes her head"...i will never abdon my child... even if the child was not created from pure love..." I will help you raise the child also kagome don't worry "...thank you..." I feel it is only right nods softly


End file.
